


听说你是直男02

by HexQ



Category: p2p
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexQ/pseuds/HexQ
Kudos: 1





	听说你是直男02

2.Your Favorite

吴沁岑第一次看见庞宽，就觉得这人挺难相处的。她早在和彭磊暧昧着还没确定下关系的时候，就已经听人絮絮叨叨提过这位发小好多回了。说发小其实并不准确，俩人是上了初中才认识的，一个补习班里的同学。彭磊老说这孩子特别缺，一群人胡闹庞宽不见得是里面玩儿的最疯的，但是那些最来劲的缺德主意一定是庞宽的点子。小沁根据这些描述自行脑补了一个古灵精怪又流里流气的小闷骚，见了本尊之后却发现是个头发软软的文静小孩儿，说话柔声细语，笑起来眼睛弯弯的，也不知道彭磊对人家是有啥滤镜。

庞宽温柔是真的温柔，难相处也是真的难相处。非要说的话，小沁觉得庞宽似乎是有点儿不待见她，明明跟别的男男女女都挺能开的起玩笑的，和她却能不接茬儿就不接茬儿。庞宽身上的和气，对着自己人是温柔和熟络，对着小沁则完全变成了礼貌与疏离。一举一动字里行间都能体面又不动声色的和她划清界限。小沁是典型的开朗大方的北京女孩儿，又有着美女身上难得的接地气，和彭磊的朋友们混在一起，喝啤酒吃脏摊儿听地下音乐，除了进洗头房基本打成一片。唯有在庞宽这儿，有那么点儿距离感和排斥感不管她如何示好都抹不掉。

本来这事儿也不重要，她是和彭磊过日子，跟别人有什么关系。但偏巧彭磊又很粘他这个键盘手，离了乐队的事儿也三句话绕不开庞宽，虽然彭磊嘴里也说不出什么好听的，但每次编排完人家总得加一句，“等见着了你肯定喜欢他，没有女孩儿不喜欢他。”说的时候还特别温柔的笑一下。不像是跟她介绍朋友倒像是在介绍一个重要的家人。小沁着实挺别扭的，但就凭这些，她和庞宽的关系处不好也得硬处。

而且说到底，人家庞宽也没把她怎么样，甚至有时候小沁明显会觉得，庞宽在努力的对她维持体面，在这段关系中感到疲于应对的并不只是她一个人。这实在不像是有恶意。但是庞宽和彭磊的亲近与默契，总会有种“反客为主”的效果，有庞宽在的场合，她再怎么刷存在感看起来也依旧像个外人，可实在是让她高兴不起来。

其实最开始追彭磊的时候，吴沁岑也没想到要费这么多功夫。彭磊小时候是个丑孩子，呆头呆脑的话都说不利索。玩儿到心智稍微成熟点儿的年纪小沁就不和他一起上下学了，搬家以后更是没什么联系。后来还是从别的发小那里了解到了彭磊的近况和他做的音乐，觉得歌儿确实还挺酷的。后来被朋友带着，七拐八拐去了胡同里彭磊开的那家玩具店，看见一个高高瘦瘦的大男孩儿从铁皮玩具堆里走出来，特害羞的冲她笑了一下，那一瞬间小沁知道了人们常说的“长开了”到底是个什么意思。和人聊的话题没两句就从“我蛮喜欢你们的音乐”扯到了“我们定过娃娃亲，你还记不记得这事儿了。”

可能是打小被女孩儿晾习惯了，就算是上了大学以后彭磊已经开始变好看了，对于女生明里暗里的示好还总是下意识的不敢当真。后来玩儿音乐，一张小俊脸儿再加上才华加持，女生一茬一茬的往上扑。彭磊也想着为了乐队能好好发展还是别和女粉丝走的太近，偶尔在livehouse有散场以后一起喝酒的，喝差不多了也就帮人拦个车给送回家了。其实彭磊也不是怂，就是觉得她们都喜欢舞台上那个发着光的小主唱，下了台彭磊总觉得自己，挺阴暗一个人。

所以在吴沁岑和他亮明心意以后，彭磊着实有些缩头缩脑，好在小沁没几下就把彭磊常呆的几个窝点都混熟了，每天踩着小高跟咯噔咯噔的去排练室、玩具店、livehouse拎人。后面乐队写歌演话剧拍MV她也总要掺和一下。她叽叽喳喳的说着自己的意见，彭磊会不置可否的笑着不说话，但是在庞宽提出什么的时候，彭磊总是眼睛突然就亮了，要么一边笑他鬼点子多一边赶紧把这个想法记录下来，要么嚷嚷着说他是傻逼然后大声争论。

庞宽，又是庞宽，总是庞宽。小沁有时候总会闷闷的想，哥们儿之间关系好到头，也就这俩人这德行了吧。彭磊明明自己有手机，还天天抱着庞宽手机打游戏打到两百多关，宽这边来一电话他就颠颠儿过去给人放耳朵边儿举着，等讲完了再抱着手机缩回去接着玩儿。庞宽看着挺洁癖一男的，别人喝过的矿泉水他碰都不碰，彭磊碗里的剩饭却端过来就吃。

这到底是为什么呢。两个人好上以后小沁也私底下问过彭磊，为什么和庞宽那么好啊。彭磊说，因为他傻逼。倒也不是刻意含糊过去，只不过在彭磊那这好像是天经地义无需多聊的一件事。后来有一次，彭磊认真回应过她这个问题，他说，在漫长空虚的少年时代里，我和庞宽，我们俩，我们只有彼此。

他说这话的时候，眼睛里闪烁着细碎又温暖的浪漫，吴沁岑看着彭磊，像看着遥远的星星，她又转过去看了一眼庞宽，结果正好对上他的视线。庞宽一瞬间的反应像被吓了一跳，这是她觉得从认识以来和这个人靠的最近的一次。可她不喜欢这种感觉，不管是那副被吓到的样子还是庞宽立刻又恢复平静还带点不好意思似的冲她笑了一下的样子。小沁说不出自己为什么不喜欢，也不想去琢磨这事儿了。反正现在她能确定，他们永远也好不了了。


End file.
